Snow Angel
by GallagherLovee
Summary: Small One-shot About "Met Your Match" Spencer and Chelsea. It's Christmas Eve, and These Two Are Feeling Some Christmas Cheer. Read, Review.


Even though I haven't finished the story….Here's just a little "Met Your Match" Oneshot to enjoy Christmas time. Chelsea/Reid. Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for Chelsea.

* * *

><p>Reid was sitting at his desk, on Christmas Eve, doing paperwork, like the rest of his team, when the young intern Chelsea sauntered up to his desk and sat herself on the edge of his desk. He looked up briefly saw her looking away, chatting animatedly with Morgan. He looked back down and continued to tediously finish his paperwork.<p>

Chelsea patiently waited for him to finish, while swinging her legs back and forth. Reid may or may not have been more distracted by the swaying of her shapely, fit legs that were just at the edge of his very own desk. Finally, after hours and hours of countless paper work from their latest serial murder, Spencer Reid was done. He sighed as he closed the manilla file, leaned back in his chair and raked his finger through his hair. "Did you know that in England in 1647, Christmas was declared illegal, because of the Puritan leader Oliver Cromwell thought feasting and celebrating on that day was immoral. The ban was lifted…"

Reid cut off Chelsea's spewing of Holiday facts, "in 1660, when Cromwell lost power." Chelsea smiled brightly at the genius boy. Morgan in the next cubicle gagged in disgust. The pair looked simultaneously at the older agent. "You two know so many unnecessary things, it's unbelievable." They laughed at his distaste at their common knowledge.

"You done ?"

"Yeah, you ?"

Chelsea's laugh was whimsical, "I've been done for hours now, you're just slow, Spencer." Spencer's brow furrowed, he was so used to being the first one done with paperwork every single time. It still amazed him that someone could best him at his greatest feats. "You wanna get out of here ?" she asked.

"Uh…yeah, let's just tell Hotch that we're heading out," Reid suggested. The duo walked the little way to Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner's office. A present that Reid hadn't noticed somehow appeared in Chelsea's tiny hand. It was green with a lovely red bow placed right on top. Reid knocked on the open door and walked in with Chelsea in tow, Hotch looked up from his paperwork to see what the two were needing.

"We're gonna take off," Reid said while placing his completed files onto Hotch's desk. Chelsea's heels clacked on the ground as she walked up to her Unit Chief's desk. She placed the small package on his desk, on top of all his papers and as he looked up quite confused, she smiled and wished him a Merry Christmas. The two walked out of the doors, and agreed to get their stuff and meet at Reid's desk.

Reid gathered his files, books, and other miscellaneous items, and stuffed them into his messenger bag. He settled into his chair to wait for the young intern. He finally saw her rounding the corner and carrying around a red bag.

She first stopped at Prentiss's desk, then Morgan, skipped him with a passing smile, walked up the runway to JJ's and Rossi's office, then down the hall to Garcia's lair. When she returned, her bag was much less full, and her face was bright and smiling. "What, no present for me Santa ?" Reid asked playfully. He placed his hand on her lower back, guiding her into the elevator.

"Oh, hush you overgrown child," she mocked. Reaching into her bag, she pulled out a carefully wrapped package. Reid looked at it carefully, as if attempting to see through the festive wrapping paper. "Go ahead," she said excitedly "open it up."

Reid meticulously opened the wrapping paper, making sure not to tear it. Inside, was a red, slightly worn book. Upon closer inspection, his mouth dropped. "You….you bought me a first edition Brothers Grimm Fairy Tale book ? But..how, and what, and …..wow." He babbled endlessly, until the elevator dinged, signaling their ride was over.

Reid followed Chelsea out of the elevator still dazed. They stepped into the lobby and started pulling on their outwear, to brave the cold D.C weather. As he was pulling on his gloves, Spencer's attention was drawn to his female companion as she gasped.

"Look ! Spencer, it's snowing !" She hurriedly pulled on her hat, and gloves, and dashed out the door, leaving Reid to chase after her. Once, in the snowy downpour, she extended her arms, and spun in circles.

"What are you doing ?" Spencer laughed.

"I'm enjoying the snow," she sighed happily. Spencer laughed and grabbed her hand as she was spinning by, now that they were out of the office, they were free to express as much affection as they pleased. He spun her right into his arms and held her as the snow fell.

Her cheeks were flushed and there were snowflakes caught in her hair that was poking out of her hat, her nose was rosy and she looked up at him from beneath her long, full lashes. Reid was proverbial putty in her hands. "Your hair disheveled, eyes aglow with light; My heart was like the weather when you came; The wonton winds were blowing loud and long; But you, with joy and passion all aflame," Reid quoted.

Their noses were mere inches apart, and they inched closer with every word Reid said.

"Merry Christmas, Spencer," Chelsea whispered. She closed her eyes and leaned closer, ready to plunge head first into whatever this was.

"Merry Christmas."

And as they both closed the distance between them, slowly, painfully, and carefully, they hoped for the best. There was no turning back after this point. Chelsea's long lashed rested against her rosy cheeks. Their lips touched tentatively at first, and then under the snow, they kissed. Sweetly, ever so sweetly, their lips touched again and again.

And, it was a very Merry Christmas, indeed.


End file.
